tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seawing Reports on Silent Grill
Log Title: Seawing Reports on Silent Grill Characters: Overbite, Seawing, Snaptrap Location: Tunnel to Ibex, Cybertron Date: July 12, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP; Deathknell TP Summary: Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. Category:2016 Category:Deathknell TP Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP ''As logged by Seawing - Tuesday, July 12, 2016, 4:36 PM Tunnel to Ibex This tunnel leads from a hole in the side of the Great Trench into what was once the Ibex Sector of Cybertron. Broken barricades and deep pockmarks in the walls tell tale of a terrible battle once fought here, but by whom and for what is long forgotten. Snaptrap looks around slowly as he skulks through the sewers. He appears to be pacing back and forth, something he rarely does. "Seawing," he says casually, as if he simply assumes his second in command to always be right there when needed, "I think it is time for us to take the next big step up in operations." Seawing obediently slips in from among the shadows when summoned - instantly available as any good second-in-command should me. The Seacon recon agent is dirty, as if he'd been crawling around in the tunnels beneath Cybertron. Seawing steps before Snaptrap and gives his leader a respectful salute. "Yes, commander," he agrees instantly. "What did you have in mind?" Snaptrap permits himself a rare smile, one that is as vicious and ruthless as the mech who wears it. "Quite simply, we're going to kidnap someone. Someone very important and powerful." Beneath his amber visor, Seawing's crimson optics narrow. "There may be opportunity not too far from here. There is some sort of Unicron-worshiping cult dwelling in Silent Grill, an area beneath the Decepticon-dominated polity of Helex," Seawing reports. "They've discovered and unleashed a sea of dead energon beneath the surface that apparently threatens to destroy Cybertron itself. I've seen both the Autobots and the Decepticons snooping around the area, including big guns like Optimus Prime himself. It's an enclosed area with several hidden openings -- it might be perfect for an ambush, if we can avoid the Grill's resident dwellers." Seawing stands beneath the sewers, in plain sight for a change as he reports to Snaptrap about happenings in Silent Grill. Snaptrap nods quickly. His smile vanishes as Seawing mentions the target, as if he knows how Snaptrap thinks - an idea that gives even the Seacon commander a moment's pause. "Yes, I know. I've been keeping up with the reports. That was, in fact, my intended target." Seawing looks impressed and a little surprised, as if not expecting his commander to actually keep up with the reports. Hoping to provide some information Snaptrap doesn't already know, Seawing continues, "There's also what looks like a dead titan down there - I don't know what the cult is doing with it, but it's big. There are also the cultists themselves - a lot of them look dead as well, but they're still walking, at least as long as their leader is nearby. Seawing frowns. "She's scary," he continues. "She's got some bad voodoo going on, and I didn't think it wise to stick around when she was present because it seemed like she knew I was there no matter how well I was hidden. The whole situation is bad news," Seawing says ominously, making a face. "What's the plan?" Overbite is also there, listening to the report and waiting patiently for Snaptrap to reveal his plan. "I wonder if cultists are chewy or crunchy," he murmurs to himself offhandedly, swishing his shark tail and stirring up a bit of dirt. Snaptrap turns to face Seawing, looking down at the smaller mech, as if sizing him up some. He raises an eyeridge at the word 'voodoo' and shakes his head. "There is no such thing as 'voodoo', or 'magic'. A dead titan is of no concern to me, nor are the so-called cultists. The only thing that matters to me, Seawing," he says, stepping closer to his subordinate, "are results." He eyes Overbite for a moment before returning his gaze to Seawing. "The plan is simple. We go to Silent Grill and speak with Dal Matia. We will tell her the truth - that the Autobots and Decepticons are coming for her, and that we will protect her, in a fashion. If she resists, then we -forcefully- remove her from Silent Grill." Seawing is reporting to Snaptrap, who is standing over him somewhat threateningly. Seawing is dirty, as if he's been scouting around in the tunnels of Cybertron. As Snaptrap looms over him, Seawing stands his ground and nods. "Right, boss. Sounds like a plan. Do you wish me to scout ahead and discover the whereabouts of Dal Matia, or would you prefer we travel together as a school?" Snaptrap steps back after a moment, turning to think to himself. Seawing seems to be a bit too sure of his position currently, and it's obvious he knows how important he is to the entire operation - a fact that seems to have made him a little less intimidated by Snaptrap. This will not do. "I have a better idea. You will scout the positions of Dal Matia's main cultists, her biggest threats. If she resists due to feeling secure in the fact that she has guardians, we will remedy that problem, and make ourselves her guardians." Seawing is reporting to Snaptrap, who is standing over him somewhat threateningly. Seawing is dirty, as if he's been scouting around in the tunnels of Cybertron. As Snaptrap looms over him, Seawing nods, looking slightly less confident than he did a moment ago. "Ah, yes, sir. I'll leave now, and report back once I've identified the location of her biggest assets." Steeling his courage, Seawing prepares himself to leave on his new, dangerous mission. Seawing nods one last time to his teammates, and slips off to begin his mission.